Maybe This Time
by b3l3n
Summary: ONESHOT song fic of Maybe This Time by Michael Murphy.. Troy and Gabriella got seperated in college. Its been hard for them. Then one day, they got reunited after a few years. Will they make it work this time... maybe.. Please R&R.


**Hey guys! I made another one shot. I hope you like it. The **_italic_ **ones were flashbacks of what happened in high school by the way and the bold ones are the lyrics of the song. I hope you don't get confused. Please read and review.**

_-----------------------------------_

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends in their first year of high school. They always have this little crush on each other but never admitted. They didn't really took it seriously because they were just freshmen, which meant that they were still kids._

"_Hey Gabs! Are you gonna watch me try out for the basketball team?" A 13- year-old Troy asked hopefully._

"_Of course, but I'm sure that you're gonna make it in!" Gabriella said winking at Troy which secretly made him melt inside._

"_My dad would just let me in because he's the coach." Troy explained._

"_I didn't mean it like that. What I said is that you're gonna make it in because you're the best basketball player I've ever seen." Gabriella said with a smile._

------------------------------

Troy walked around the park near East High with a smile on his face remembering every moments he had with Gabriella Montez, his best friend.

"_Wow! I miss this place so much. I haven't been here for a heck of a long time." _Troy thought. Its true, he hadn't visited Albuquerque for about 3 years because he went to college and didn't have time to go back to his hometown. He just started coaching at East High, following his dad's footsteps.

"I wonder where Gabriella is now." Troy whispered, looking down sadly. A soft smile crept on his face when he saw the old bench he and Gabriella used to always sit at.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella just came home from college. She was gonna start teaching maths and science at East High because that's where she had her greatest memories.

"_I should got to the park and look around." _Gabriella thought as she went down the stairs of their old house.

"Mom! I'm going in the park!" Gabriella told her mother.

"Ok sweetie! Have fun!" Mrs Montez smiled at her 24 year old daughter.

Gabriella walked around the place and remembered every moment she had with her best friend, Troy Bolton.

"_I really miss him! I hope to see him again!" _Gabriella thought hopefully. She looked around the view and saw a very familiar bench. She saw a guy sitting on it but she couldn't really see his face.

"_Gosh it has been a long time since I've been in this park." _Gabriella thought, walking towards the bench. She sat on the bench not looking at the other edge where a certain guy was sitting down.

--------------------------------------------

Troy noticed that a familiar girl just sat on the bench. She was too busy admiring the beautiful view in front of them.

"_That girl look so much like Gabriella." _Troy thought with a smile. When he finally got a close view of her, he mentally gasped and butterflies started coming up inside of his stomach again.

"_Is that---" _Troy couldn't believe his eyes. It took him a few seconds to register everything that he was seeing.

"_I don't think she knows that I'm here." _Troy thought with a smile.

"_God, she looks older but still look BEAUTIFUL. More beautiful actually!" _He said in his mind.

"Nice view isn't it?" Troy said looking right at the sight in front of them.

---------------------------------------------

Gabriella was too caught up reminiscing the place when suddenly, the guy on the other edge of the bench spoke to her.

"Nice view isn't it?" The guy said.. Gabriella froze, she knew that voice from anywhere but it couldn't be… Could it?

"_Was that Troy that just spoke?" _Gabriella asked herself. She turned her head and saw the guy that she'd been thinking about all these years.

"TROY?!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"The one and only!" Troy said looking straight at her with a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed standing up trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not.

"I miss you so much Gabi!" Troy stood up with her and pulled her in his arms, wrapping her in a tight, yet, gentle hug.

"I miss you too! I never knew that I'm gonna see you again!" Gabriella said tearing up.

"_Troy looks older now but he looks damn hotter!" _Gabriella thought with a smile.

They sat down again with huge smiles on their faces.

"So how have you been?" Troy asked.

"I've been good. I actually just came back from New York." Gabriella replied followed by a giggle.

"_How I miss her cute giggle!" _Troy said in his mind.

"Are you serious? I just came back from LA." Troy chuckled, surprised that they actually came back in Albuquerque the same time.

**Two old friends meet again**

**Wearin' older faces**

**And talk about the places they've been**

_A 16 year old Troy stood in front of Gabriella's doorstep straightening his shirt. He was taking Gabriella to the prom and he was nervous as hell._

"_Ok here we go!" Troy lifted his shaking hand and knocked on the door._

"_Troy! How are you?" Mrs Montez asked with a smile._

"_I'm good Mrs Montez. Kinda nervous though." Troy chuckled tensely._

"_Oh don't be. Its gonna be great!" Mrs Montez reassured the boy in front for him._

"_I hope. Is Gabriella ready yet?" Troy asked politely._

"_I'm right here!" Gabriella said shyly coming out from behind Mrs Montez. Troy stood frozen, amazed at how Gabriella looked._

"_She's smokin HOT!!" Troy exclaimed in his mind._

"_Gabi, wow.. I mean… you look… amazing!" Troy stuttered as Gabriella blushed._

"_Thanks. You look great too!" Gabriella smiled at him._

_The whole gang all went to the dance floor leaving Troy and Gabriella alone._

"_Umm…. Gabi, may I have this dance?" Troy asked nervously._

"_Of course you may!" Gabriella answered taking Troy's hand. _

_Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist while Gabriella snaked her around Troy's neck. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Gabi, I want to ask you something." Troy started feeling his heart racing like crazy._

"_What is it?" Gabriella looked up and met Troy's gorgeous blue eyes._

"_I really, really like you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Troy said, blushing furiously knowing that his mouth was talking without his permission._

"_I--I like you too Troy!" Gabriella admitted, feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks._

"_Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked with a nervous smile._

"_I'd love to!" Gabriella answered happily. They leaned in and finally, their lips met sending an indescribable and amazing feeling down their bodies. Something that they never felt before._

_Its graduation and Troy and Gabriella stayed strong throughout their years of high school. But it all changed since Gabriella and Troy needed to go to different colleges._

"_Gabi I'm gonna miss you so much!!!" Troy said hugging his soon to be ex-girlfriend tightly._

"_I don't know what I'll do without you Troy!" Gabriella said tearing up and hugging him back.  
"Promise me that you're gonna take care of yourself even though I'm not around." Troy said sternly, also fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_I don't know." Gabriella shook her head._

"_You have to promise me!" Troy convinced._

"_Ok.. I promise!" Gabriella sobbed._

"_Don't cry Gabi. I don't want to see you crying. Just remember that you're the only girl that can rule my heart!" Troy said with a small smile._

"_And you're the only guy that can have my heart!" Gabriella said. They smiled and kissed each other goodbye. Somehow, throughout college, they just lost contact and never got in touch again._

**Two old sweethearts who fell apart**

**Somewhere long ago**

**How are they to know**

**Someday they'd meet again**

**And have a need for more than reminiscin'**

**Maybe this time**

**It'll be lovin' they'll find**

**Maybe now they can be more than just friends**

**She's back in his life**

**And it feels so right**

**Maybe this time, love won't end**

Troy invited Gabriella on a dinner. He knocked on the door and saw Gabriella with a huge smile on her face.

"Ready to go my 'freaky math girl'?" Troy joked.

"Yes I'm ready my 'freaky call-back boy'" Gabriella giggled.

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was pretty empty and Gabriella couldn't help but feel special because Troy actually planned everything for the night.

"Troy this is such a beautiful place!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes it is a beautiful place but not as beautiful as you!" Troy smiled making Gabriella blush furiously. Troy pulled out the chair for Gabriella, motioning her to sit down.

"Milady." Troy said gentlemanly.

"Thank you Mister!" Gabriella giggled.

"_Gabriella is still the same as the girl I fell in love with! All my feelings came out again when I saw her. Gosh I think I really love her!" _Troy thought. He just watched Gabriella as she ate. Finally, Gabriella noticed that Troy was staring at her.

"What?" She asked and Troy hurriedly looked away.

"Nothing." He replied a little bit too quickly.

"Ok…" Gabriella said not really convinced.

"You know Troy, you still haven't change. You're still sneaky, sweet and caring. You're still the same Troy." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah. The same guy you fell in love with right?" Troy said and suddenly froze. Gabriella was also a bit surprised that he said that.

"True." Gabriella whispered with a smile. Troy looked up at her with a huge grin feeling his heart racing again like it did in high school.

**It's the same old feeling back again**

**It's the one that they had way back when**

**They were too young to know when love is real**

**But somehow, some things never change**

**And even time hasn't cooled the flame**

**It's burnin' even brighter than it did before**

**It got another chance, and if they take it...**

Troy tried to ask Gabriella out again but there was always an interruption.

"Gabriella I need to ask you something." Troy started nervously. Even though he asked her 'the question' before, in high school, he still felt scared of rejection from her.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked curiously as they stood in front of Gabriella's doorstep.

"Gabriella would you be my----" Troy was cut off when the door swung open revealing Mrs Montez.

"Hey guys! You're back!" Mrs Montez said happily, oblivious of the serious conversation Troy and Gabriella were having.

**Maybe this time**

**It'll be lovin' they'll find**

**Maybe now they can be more than just friends**

**She's back in his life**

**And it feels so right**

**Maybe this time, love won't end**

Troy and Gabriella were both working at East High. Troy was coaching the team and Gabriella was teaching maths and science. Troy was walking through the corridors, looking for Gabriella's room. He wanted to eat lunch with her and just talk about anything.

"_Finally! I think this is her classroom!" _Troy thought, looking through the glass door. He was about to knock but stopped when he saw her engaged with a conversation with her students. She was laughing and smiling at something her student said.

"_She's amazing! She still have the same smile that makes me melt inside and the same laugh that I always admire!" _Troy thought with a huge smile. Suddenly, the bell rang breaking him from his trance.

"Oh hey Troy!" Gabriella said finally noticing Troy just outside her classroom.

"Hey!" Troy greeted happily.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanted to have lunch with you!" Troy said and Gabriella smiled making him blush for some reason.

"Sure. Wanna have lunch at the secret spot?" Gabriella asked remembering the secret spot that Troy told her in high school.

"You still remembered that?" Troy asked, amazed.

"Of course. I had good memories there!" Gabriella said winking at Troy.

They head to the rooftop and just felt the cool breeze hit their bodies.

"I miss this place so much!" Gabriella said twirling around with her arms stretched out.

"Same here!" Troy answered.

**She's smilin' like she used to smile way back then**

**She's feelin' like she used to feel way back when**

**They tried, but somethin' kept them**

**Waiting for this magic moment**

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Troy asked once they both leaned on the railing, looking at the amazing sight in front of them.

"Sure." Gabriella replied. This time, Troy was hoping that no one would interrupt them anymore.

"You're 24 years old right, cause I'm 24 and .. You know… maybe you have someone… you know.. A guy that… possibly.. Umm… you know…" Troy stuttered not finding the words to say. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Troy's actions. Troy looked at her and frowned at her playfully.

"Gabriella Anne Montez I am about to pee my pants, scared as hell to ask to be my girlfriend and you're gonna sit there and laugh at me??!!" Troy blurted out.

"_Crap I did not just say that!!! Uh oh.. Stupid mouth! Just talking to by itself!" _Troy scolded in his mind.

On the other hand, Gabriella couldn't believe what she just heard.

"_He wants me to be his girlfriend?? Again??" _Gabriella asked herself in disbelief and amazement.

"Ummm… could you… repeat that?" She stuttered while Troy sighed.

"Gabriella Montez will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked nervously.

"If you don't want to its totally fine. My big mouth was talking by itself and my dumb lips were saying the words!" Troy sighed feeling so depressed. Before he knew it, a pair of soft lips landed right on his. They continued kissing for a few moments until they slowly broke apart with huge smiles.

"If you teases your lips so much, they might ran away. Then I wouldn't be able to kiss you again!" Gabriella giggled.

"True… ummm… is that a yes?" Troy asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that he got the kiss that he'd been longing for, for years!

"I thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out. It is a yes Troy. Or maybe you want to change your mind?" Gabriella questioned.

"Not in a million years!" He replied kissing her again.

**Maybe this time**

**It'll be lovin' they'll find**

**Maybe now they can be more than just friends**

**She's back in his life**

**And it feels so right**

**Maybe this time...**

**Maybe this time**

**Maybe this time love won't end**

**Troy ended the song wonderfully staring right at Gabriella's beautiful chocolate eyes. Everyone clapped loudly and cheered like crazy. They were in their high school reunion and everyone in the gang attended. They had a karaoke and Troy decided to sing a song for Gabriella.**

"**Thank you Troy! That was an amazing performance!" A really old Mrs Darbus announced and clapped. **

"**Before I leave this stage I just want to ask my girlfriend to come up here with me." Troy said grinning at Gabriella.**

"**What's going on?" Taylor asked her best friend.**

"**I have no idea." Gabriella said confusedly.**

"**Well, Troy is a guy filled with surprises." Chad smirked and motioned Gabriella to come up on the mini stage. Gabriella obeyed and slowly walked to the stage.**

"**Troy what's going on?" Gabriella whispered to her boyfriend.**

"**You'll see." Troy said and sat Gabriella on a stool while the others watched in interest.**

"**Hey guys! I know that you're probably thinking, 'what the hell is Troy Bolton doing'." Troy started feeling a little nervous.**

"**Well, as you all know, I dated Gabi in high school and we just suddenly lost contact when we got to college." Troy looked over at Gabriella who was desperately trying to figure out what her boyfriend was doing.**

"**Then, I saw her again and all the feelings I had for her came back. I knew I needed her in my life and I know for sure that I am madly in love with this amazing girl!" Troy said smiling while Gabriella started tearing up a little but she was still holding up the tears.**

"**I guess what I'm trying to say is…." Troy took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He smiled and kneeled down in front of Gabriella.**

"_**Oh my gosh!!! Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?!!" **_**Gabriella said in her mind as she gasped and everyone else gasped with her including her friends.**

"**Gabriella Anne Montez, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Troy asked opening the box revealing a dashing, beautiful engagement ring. Gabriella started to cry and all she could do was nod at the moment.  
"Yes, Troy. I will!" Gabriella said and Troy smiled and sighed in relief. Everyone cheered LOUDLY and started clapping madly. He took the ring and slid it in Gabriella's finger. It fitted perfectly on her.**

**Troy stood up and she quickly launched herself on him embracing him tightly.**

"**I love you so much Troy!" Gabriella whispered in his ears.**

"**I love you too Gabriella Montez. You're the only girl that can rule my heart." Troy said remembering the last sentence he said before leaving high school.**

"**You're the only guy that can have my heart Troy Bolton!" Gabriella said her part. They both leaned in and their lips met sending a warm feeling down their spines. Now everyone they knew in high school witnessed how Troy and Gabriella got engage!**

_Maybe this time, love won't end……._

_------------------------_

There you go! I hope you like it! I hope you didn't get confused. Troy was actually singing the song in the reunion and he was just thinking of what happened to his life recently. The song is called 'Maybe this time' by Michael Murphy.

Its my mom and dad's song so I thought I should use it.

I love you mom and dad!!


End file.
